


Sparkley Gel Pens

by stateofconstantconfusion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don't Walk Away With Another Persons Book, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofconstantconfusion/pseuds/stateofconstantconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Someone walking off with your book is not the worst thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkley Gel Pens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts).



> So the awesome thestanceyg gave me this prompt:  
> I forgot my copy of Goblet of Fire on this park bench and when I come back to get it this really hot guy is reading it, but he insists that the book is his and holy shit he’s hot, but I will fight him for the book (Darcy and your choice)
> 
> This is my second work. I'm still getting my feet under myself as an author so hope you enjoy it:)
> 
> As always comments are appreciated. I love them so.

Darcy was sitting in the park enjoying one of the last days of fall before the snow started. Coulson gave her an extra 15 minutes, because she had stayed every day this week. Along with being Coulson’s Girl Friday she was catching Thor up on modern history and pop culture. They had been steadily going through the decades and had recently started on the early 2000’s. Harry Potter was one of the first things on the list, books then movies of course.

After about 30 minutes of reading she put her book next to her and closed her eyes, just for a minute. She made sure to set her alarm and closed her eyes. She didn’t sleep, her recent training made her far too nervous for that. Too soon she heard her alarm and got up to walk back to the office. She got about half way there and realized that her book had forgotten. Crap. That was her copy that had all her notes. She made those notes years ago. 

She quickly walked back to bench to get her book and saw a blond man reading her book. 

“Excuse me, that’s my book.”

“No it most certainly is not.”

“Oh really? Because that looks just like my copy of The Goblet of fire.”

He gave her a charming smile, “I don’t know, it looks just like my copy, this is one of my favorite books.”

“While it is an excellent choice for choice of books, this one happens to be my copy. As you can see by the sparkly gel pen this is mine.”

“I don’t know,” he said with mirth in his eyes “I do love sparkly gel pens”

“I’m sure you do; now may I please have my book back?”

“Have coffee with me, so we can properly discuss who this belongs to.” 

“I need to get back to work I’m already late.”

Darcy was getting a little fed up, this was her break and she needed to get back but really didn’t want to leave her copy of the book. It was part of the series that she had had since it came out and had survived two alien invasions and several moves. She had been training with Natasha and was pretty sure she could take this guy down.

He could see she was starting to get fed up. “I’m sorry, I meant no disrespect Miss…” 

“Darcy.” 

“Steve. Just, I’ve seen you around and I’ve been waiting to ask to you out and now I’m messing this up. I’m sorry I’ll go.

“No, wait I’m just running late for a meeting and it’s been a long week. Give me your number and I’ll call you and we’ll do coffee.”

Just as he was about to give her his number his phone went off. “I have to get this. Steve. What? Yeah. Okay, I’m on my way. I have to run; can we meet at the  
coffee cart tomorrow? Something came up.”

She was halfway back to the office when she realized that he still had her book. “Dammit.” She said as she was walking into headquarters. 

“Miss Lewis, you’re late. There is a situation in Midtown. I need you to move my meetings.” Coulson said walking to the mobile command center.

“Got it.”

The attack was pretty minor and was a diversion for a bigger attack that called the Avengers away. No one was sure how much time it would take, but they were  
pretty sure it would be quick.

She went to the park the next day to get coffee and was met by a very good looking black man. “Excuse me miss, are you Darcy?” 

“That’s me, can I help you” she was slowly reaching for her taser.

“Sam Wilson, Steve sent me. He asked me to tell you that he got called out on business and he couldn’t make it. He did give me this to return to you.” He handed her, her book and gave her a smile. 

“I have to run now but make sure you look at the front cover.” He turned and let with a wave.

She was bummed the he wasn’t there but at least he didn’t just not show up, she had had guys do that to her before. She got a coffee and sat down to read, figuring since she was out she might as well enjoy it. Looking at the front cover and saw there was a piece of paper that had the word sorry and a phone number written in sparkly gel pen. There was also a drawing of a local Italian restaurant and a time.

She smiled to herself and pulled out her phone.

Hey its Darcy:) -DL

Hey, I’m in the middle of something. Can we meet for dinner when I get back to town? Say 8? -SR

She thought about it for a minute, he was hot but he had already missed a coffee date. She really didn’t want an absentee boyfriend, but compared to Jane, he couldn’t be that bad. He also liked Harry Potter and made her cute drawings. She texted back that, that sounded good and she would see him then.  
***

“Are you sure this isn’t too dressy?”

Jane gave her a once over, “No you look amazing, he’s gonna love it.” 

“Okay well I have to get going, I don’t want to be late.”

“Good luck, you look amazing!”

She left Jane and Thor’s apartment and went to ride the elevator down. She was checking her twitter and didn’t notice the doors opening. 

“Darcy? What are you doing here?”

She looked up and saw Steve standing in the elevator with a confused look on his face.

“I was getting ready in Janes apartment” she explained.

“Thor’s girl?”

“Dr. Foster, who happens to be dating Thor? Yes.”

“Sorry, I just know Thor better. How do you know them?”

“I was in New Mexico when he landed. How do you know Thor?”

“He’s my teammate...”

“Steve…CAPTAIN AMERICA! Oh my gawd.”

“Only when I’m in the costume, I usually prefer Steve.”

“I’m so sorry I was kind of caught off guard. You’re the only one I haven’t met. Natasha wasn’t kidding about your butt.” She slapped a hand over her mouth. “I am so sorry I tend to word vomit when I’m nervous.”

He laughed, “She told me to ask you out a long time ago. When I saw you at the park I did know you were the same Darcy. Would you still like to go to dinner?”

“Yes. I think I would like to get to know Steve Rogers.”

They rode the elevator down to the parking garage. “I was going to walk, but I heard that you have a bit of a thing for motorcycles. Would you like a ride?”

“Oh yes. I think this is the start of something wonderful.”

"I agree" he gave her a smile as they got on the bike and rode off to the restaurant. 

The End.


End file.
